A Demon In The Darkness
by Celicieon
Summary: From episode 21 +, view what happens from the POV of the knight sabers & company


***  
Disclaimer: I own nothing, nothing and-oh thats right JACK DIDLEY SQUAT!  
***  
A/N: My first, buble gum crisis fic  
This takes place after episode 21 (the boomers raid Sylias home) but if the boomers could not get in. THis is fron Nagi's point of viow (pov)  
***  
Who am I? I am nagi...This feeling is what makes me whole...I am the servent of galatia.[No your not! Your human! Your human to Nai Nai!] What is this feeling...it is memory..., I thought, this, I must enter...  
"Hi there Nagi, whatcha doin'?" Asked Nai Nai as she walked in and noticed his very profuse typing.  
"Oh, Nai Nai, I was, well...Makeing back ups..."  
"Oh? Why do you need back ups? Your perfectly fine..." She said, staring at me.  
"Nai Nai, do you..." I tried to say, but couldn't finish.  
"Do I what? Think your broken or something? Of course not!" She said, playfully.  
"I meen, do you see me...as...human, or...boom...er?" I said, slowly  
"I see you as human! You are NOT a boomer, so don't worry..." She said, with no playfulness, the normal sparkle in her eyes gone, replaced by a serious look.  
"I feel, My time has been spent. she, is calling me. I must obey, I must...HELP ME NAI NAI!" I screamed, my heart screaming to be free, like I was.  
"Nagi!," she cried as she grabbed me in a gentel embrace. "Nagi, don't worry, I am here. What do you mean she is calling?" She asked.  
"You humans have a fate. You may try to fight it, but the more you do the worse it becomes. I have no fate. She can help me. But, I fear what will happen to me. So, if I am deystroyed, my new self, a better self...will have all that I learned..." I said.  
"WHAT DO YOU MEAN? Your human, just a little different, and as for my fate, like Priss, I don't belive in it, so don't worry. We will all be fine, this will blow over and we will all live happily ever after." She said, tears streaking from her eyes.  
"That, is not your fate. Please, don't cry Nai Nai. It hurts to see you cry." I said as I typed in a new data file: *When one crys, you are effected. When friends are hurt, you are hurt.*  
"Nagi...Don't DO this to yourself. Please, lets go, I don't want to see you deystroy yourself! Please Nagi...please" She said, now extremly crying.  
"Nai Nai, why do humans cry?" I asked, attempting to get as much data as I could, my time was short now... Nai Looked up at me, still tearing.  
"You mean...You have never cried? Nagi, maybe you should stop. I don't know about you trying to compact yourself into a disk...your forcing yourself away from everything else...Please Nagi, dont do this to yourself." She said, her eyes locked onto his.  
"Nai Nai I must, or I will be...uncomplete. I am a failure, overdue for termination...Nai Nai, she wants me, so that I may live...Nai Nai I-" I was cut off, she kissed me...  
"You are not a failure, in my eyes, you are a succes. Nagi, get a grip, your human like me, not boomer! You have emotions that no boomer has AND your not over due to be terminated!" She said, and kissed me agian... I broke the kiss.  
"Nai Nai, what is this I am feeling...I feel, odd...This does not compute, if I was built, then how am I alive as a human?" I asked, now perplexed.  
"Oh Nagi...you don't have a computer, you don't need to compute! Snap out of it! NAGI...I LOVE YOU!" She cried, tears once again streeking down her cheeks. This, braught me to my sences.  
"Nai Nai...I...love you...but how can you love me? I am but chips in a metal shell, made to look and act alive!" I said, and for the first time, cried.  
"Nagi, I don't care what you are, all I know is, I love you, metal or flesh." She said, kissing me again.  
"You don't care? You know what I am and you still...feel for me? Nai Nai, please help me, she is calling me-I DON'T WANT TO DIE!!!" I screamed.  
This, was the first time I ever denied her. I faught back, but never, NEVER, faught back. I now felt alone. She left my mind.  
"Nai Nai?" I said.  
"Yes Nagi?" she said.  
"I...I feel safe around you...with you with me, I can fight her. Why?" I asked.  
"Uh...I guess we are specieal. You belive in fate, maybe it was fate that braught us together..." She said, her eyes catching on the read dot, blinking on the screen. "Oh no...BOOMERS!" She shreiked.  
***  
A/N: I know I know, too dramatic, got no where fast. If you liked it please review. If you didn't like it, please review. If I misspelled a lot of things, I DON'T GIVE A CARE! Please, note: Other chapters (may or may not be a diferent POV so, watch out!)  
*** 


End file.
